


Let's Go Tear Up Someone's Lawn

by BonnibelAbadeer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Basically all the boring shit but somehow considered fun when it comes to car rides, Car Sex, Chansaw, F/F, Fingering, Fucking in plain sight, In Duke's Jeep, Masturbation, One-Shot, Road trip gone sexual, Secret sex?, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnibelAbadeer/pseuds/BonnibelAbadeer
Summary: Veronica's idea of a road trip hadn't at all turned out how she pictured it would have.Instead, here she was currently under Heather Chandler's control.And she was loving every minute of it.





	Let's Go Tear Up Someone's Lawn

**Author's Note:**

> We don't question how no one noticed or thought to turn around.  
> Just let it happen.   
> \--  
> Another story that has just been sitting in my docs.   
> ~Carry on!  
> -Lupus

Resting her head in the crook of Heather's neck, Veronica let a quiet whine escape her, knowing it couldn't be heard over the music blasting from the speakers. 

Veronica's idea of a road trip hadn't at all turned out how she had pictured it would have. 

Going down the road at 90,  
The wind blowing back her hair as she listened to the girl's sing karaoke,  
Drinking a nice cold Dr. Pepper and eating beef jerky,  
Watching the cars go by in a blur..  
That's what Veronica had pictured.  
Sounds nice, right? 

Instead,  
A hand was in her skirt,  
In her underwear,  
And needless to say,   
Inside of her. 

Her whines sounded in Heather Chandler's ear, and she barely quieted the moan that was hot against the blonde's ear as she felt the girl slip a third finger inside of her. 

It had started with just a small touch of her thigh.  
The two had only been dating for two weeks..  
Veronica knew how Heather got when she was deprived of sex for too long, she learned that a while before they ever started dating..  
But Jesus Christ..  
She hadn't even uttered words before her fingers had slipped beneath the hem to the girl's skirt and she had begun to rub her over the fabric to her underwear.  
It didn't take long for Veronica to get wet, but   
Jesus...  
She was hot and horny in the matter of two seconds and couldn't relieve herself of what she wanted with the two girls laughing up front. 

Heather had picked her head up, forcing Veronica to look back into her piercing silver eyes that seemed more gray when they were darkened with lust.  
It was around 3 in the morning and the girls were wide awake, heading for Florida.  
It was their first day on the road and Veronica could say if this is how it was going to be, the hours would fly by..  
But God, would they be torturous.

"How you holding up, Ronnie?" 

The younger girl teased as she continued to work her fingers in and out of the girl, raising her brow sternly as the girl's hips bucked involuntarily. 

Veronica's eyes dulled as her mouth slightly dropped at the sight of dominance in the younger blonde's eyes.  
It never ceased to turn her on when the girl took control of what she could do and what she couldn't.  
The thought alone made her drop her head for a moment as she held back a cry that threatened to leave her gritted teeth.  
At this point, it would seem pathetic with the way she looked back up at Heather with slight fear in her eyes, begging for the girl to let her come.  
Although she had wanted to come, her wish had been put on hold as the music up front stopped and they were left in silence for a short moment. 

Mac looked out the window at a scene they had been passing on the road, pointing out how the Honda flipped over into a ditch and another car had followed it. 

"Jesus, do you think they're okay?" 

Duke looked over quickly, looking back to the road as she cut a car off as they were out of range of the police. 

"I'm sure they're fine. Dumb people get into accidents all the time, they'll live." 

Rolling her eyes, Duke turned the radio back up, both girls nearly screamed as their favorite song blasted out of the speakers. 

Turning her concern back to Heather, Veronica frowned and nearly yelled at the girl as she stopped her movements.   
As Heather's fingers rested inside of the girl, not moving at all, Veronica all but glared at the girl that was mere inches from her face. 

"Aw, what's wrong, Ronnie?" 

Heather coo'ed, snickering as she watched the girl's features cloud over in frustration.  
Veronica couldn't do anything about it.  
She couldn't finish herself, Heather wouldn't let her, and she couldn't exactly do anything to Heather herself, she didn't have the goddamn balls to.  
So, when Heather used her free hand to pull Veronica's face close to her's and Veronica let a small whimper leave her mouth,  
Heather smiled.  
Her hold over the girl was clear.  
Despite being younger, she would always be in control.  
Veronica was never in control, and she never would have the chance to be.  
Not here,  
Not now.  
Maybe later in their relationship,   
But Heather didn't bother to think about that.  
She gave up her power when she pleased, yet somehow when she gave her power away, she was still in power.  
It was weird how it played out in her head, but at the moment, she didn't deem it to be all that important as she felt Veronica's hand cup her roughly.  
Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and she looked down to herself before looking at the brunette who huskily growled in her face, her breath hot against her lips as she spoke. 

"I swear to God, if you don't make me come I am going to make you fucking scream and both Duke and Mac will get to find out just how much power I have over the almighty, Heather Chandler. Got that?" 

Veronica's eyes filled with an unforeseen dominance that Heather rarely saw in the girl.  
Rarely?  
If ever,  
It was a first to see the girl's eyes darken and reach near blackness as she looked at Heather in such a predator like state.

The blonde was taken aback as her eyes widened and she held in her gasp as the girl squeezed her roughly.  
Heather Chandler wasn't about to get bossed around.  
She did that to her followers,   
Not the other way around.  
Not once would she let her girlfriend believe she had the upper hand.  
Veronica clearly took note of her girlfriend's thinking, her second remark slipping out into the air around them.

"Try anything stupid and I'll make sure they hear you beg." 

Swallowing rather hard, Heather scowled as she slowly started pushing in and out of the girl once more.  
The last thing she needed was to be caught begging.  
Crying and moaning Veronica's name into the night air,   
God, that sounded nice..  
Another night..  
Not now,   
Not tonight..

"Fine." 

Heather growled back her reply, using her free hand to cup Veronica's cheek and kiss her roughly.  
Veronica was forced to lean back, Heather now leaning forward to where they were taking up the seat behind Duke and the middle seat.  
If anyone were to have looked back in that moment and seen them, it would be Mac.   
At that point, if McNamara were to look back, she'd be easier to talk to than Duke.  
Hell, Mac wouldn't even bring it up out of fear.  
That's just how the girl was. 

Feeling Heather's breath hot in her face as they pulled away, the girl's thumb swiped at her clit and she nearly moaned out into the night.  
If it hadn't been for Heather's lips on her's, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself.  
Her moan left into Heather's mouth and she could feel the girl hum against her as she rode the girl's fingers ever so slightly, riding the aftershocks of her orgasm.  
When she pulled away, she tried to catch her breath, letting out a small laugh as Heather brought her fingers into her mouth, licking her off of them one by one, tasting her each time.   
She envied the way the girl's tongue perfectly slipped between her fingers, running up them and then down, not missing a single drop. 

"Fuck, Heather.." 

Veronica sighed as she came to sit up, watching Heather with less hunger than before.  
The lust was still clear in her eyes, and it didn't die down there.  
When Heather slowly slid her hand down to the hem of her own black checkered skirt, Veronica nearly groaned.  
Heather came to rest back in her own seat, leaving the seat between them empty, putting a hefty amount of space between them that Veronica really didn't like.  
Veronica's breath hitched in her throat as she watched the younger blonde slip her hand into her skirt.  
Veronica would rather it be her own hand, but when she attempted to move to the seat between them, the blonde glared harshly at her, keeping her in place. 

Heather wasted no time with teasing herself, her fingers ran through her already wet folds, causing her to bring her lip between her teeth as she stifled a moan.  
She watched Veronica watch her.  
The girl didn't once look away, their eyes remained locked as Heather slowly entered herself.  
Her lips parting, breaking their eye contact as she closed her eyes.   
She could hear the movement from the seat next to her and a part of her didn't care as she began a slow pace inside herself. 

"Shit.."   
Heather breathed out into the night air. 

When she opened her eyes next, she couldn't stop the soft moan that left her as Veronica's teeth grazed her pulse point, the brunette's hand slipping under the girl's half unbuttoned blazer.  
Hell, Heather couldn't even recall when it got unbuttoned.  
Maybe Veronica was just quick with her hands.  
Fuck,  
Heather knew she was, so she had no right to be surprised when the girl's hand was already on her breast. 

As Veronica's cold finger's glided across Heather's warm skin, the blonde bucked her hips against her hand, a whine leaving her as Veronica used her free hand to til the girl's head to the side, forcing the blonde to give her access to her neck.  
Feeling the girl bite and suck at her pulse point, Heather closed her eyes tightly, already feeling herself close to the edge. 

"You must like it when I watch you finger yourself in the back of your best friend's car. Turns you on, doesn't it? Knowing you can't scream for the world to hear, knowing that you have eyes on you at all times..."

Veronica let a husk chuckle leave her as she nipped at the girl's ear, adoring the way the girl squirmed ever so slightly beneath her. 

"Knowing that if you slip up once, you'll let the world know that the almighty Heather Chandler is really just a horny fucking lesbian." 

Veronica's breath hot against the girl's neck, she sent kissed up the girl's neck, slowly bringing them along her jawline, smirking as the girl let a small whine out into the night.  
Brown eyes connected with silver, and Veronica let her signature smirk slip onto her lips as she watched Heather struggle to stay quiet.  
The girl was quite vocal when it came to climaxing.  
It was insane how they had a noise complaint come from the house at the other end of the block with how loud she had came one night.  
Like seriously.  
Just thinking about it-

"Veronica.." 

Veronica's name left Heather's lips in a high whine, and lips were on her's in a second.  
Crying loudly into the girl's mouth, her back arched off the seat as she pushed her body against the brunette's.  
Thank God the music was as loud as it was or Heather would've had plenty of explaining to do.  
Grinding her hips into her own hand, Heather felt Veronica's hand close around her neck ever so slightly to the point where breathing had become a problem.  
It aroused her, barely able to breathe, yet forced to kiss Veronica until the girl finished coming. 

When Veronica's pressure around the girl's neck let up, Heather slowly slipped her fingers out of herself, her back arching off the seat and a small whine escaping through her lips as she rested back against the seat.  
Through the moon's bright rays, Veronica could see the dying lust that left Heather's eyes.  
The girl was pretty exhausted and that was only just one round.  
Ignoring the thought of continuing to torture the girl, Veronica took Heather's hand, rolling her eyes with a small smirk as the girl tried to take her hand back.  
It wasn't long before Heather felt Veronica's skilled tongue slip between her fingers, tasting her. 

"Jesus.." 

Veronica didn't even care anymore.  
Both Mac and Duke had no idea that the girls were dating.  
So God forbid if Veronica and Heather fell asleep on top of one another, they'd come up with an excuse.  
Veronica's arms came to wrap protectively around Heather, pulling the girl back to where Veronica now leaned back in her own seat, Heather's head coming to rest against Veronica's chest.  
Heather didn't seem to mind, the small whine she gave proving her thoughts to be correct as the younger blonde snuggled into Veronica's chest.   
She was tired.  
Hell, they both were tired.  
It was three in the morning and after the torture they just put each other through, they deserved a nap.  
A ice long nap sounded really nice..  
Heather seemed to think so too when she pulled Veronica's hand over her, draping it beneath her breasts as she nuzzled back into the girl's hold. 

Breathing in the girl's scent, Veronica smiled as she rested her head against the half closed window to the jeep, her eyes closing as she placed a small kiss on Heather's head.  
The younger blonde hummed her approval quietly as she pushed back against the brunette, clearly not comfortable with their current arrangements, but of course she'd grow on it and live till they got to Florida.   
She was in Veronica's arms, and to her, that's all that mattered.  
She just fucked herself till she cried out her lover's name and the way Veronica had watched her..  
She'd relive nights like this for eternity..  
Hearing the brunette whisper in her ear, lulled her to sleep as she sighed contently. 

_"Love you, Heather."_

Heather wasn't even sure Veronica heard her when she responded quietly.

_"Love you too, Ronnie."_

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 12 in the morning where I am.   
> I didn't check it for spelling.  
> Don't kill me.


End file.
